Her Light
by Kitten4
Summary: Do Mortals really understand what is meant by their "light", a certain God does not believe this is possible. Thus begins a long obession.


Title: Her Light

Author: Cat

Rating: T

Summary: Do Mortals really understand what is meant by their "light", a certain God does not believe this to be possible, thus begins a long obession.

Status: In Process

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Xena Warrior Princess show or Hercules the Legendary Adventures. I do however own the story line.

Her heart was colder than the winds of Olympus. A child, stood before the army. Her eyes slowly turning dark to the life that stood before her. In her arms laid her slain brother. She looked down upon him one last time and took his peaceful image to her memory. She let him fall to the forest floor and stood, her eyes holding only hate as she began to advance upon the men before her.

She lacked the experience, but her pain made up for that as she cut man after man down until she reached her goal, their leader. Before her stood a man of advanced years, the evidence of too many fattening meals layering his frame. He smirked at her and laughed "What is this the best they have."

His insolence was met with her cold tongue "No he died back there" as she advanced upon him.

He again laughed at her as he drew his long rested sword "You will die today little girl" a grin smeared across his face. She began the fight attacking too quickly, he easily blocked her blow "This will be too easy" he laughed as he attacked her with a series of blows.

She defended herself, but barely, feeling his weight fall upon her "Now you die you insolent child" he spit as he pushed his weight against her. She felt her strength failing, then just as defeat seemed inevitable, her thoughts went to her fallen brother and again her eyes filled with a dark void. With renewed strength from her pain, she pushed the heavy man off her and threw him to the ground. Bringing her sword down upon him "I think not" she hissed as she sliced his head from his body.

His men seeing him fall to the young girl began to pull back. Not even considering the loss of life she had already caused she went after the men, taking them down one by one "NOW YOU ALL DIE" she screamed throughout the night. When the dawn of the morning came, she was the only one left standing, her form covered in their blood. She again stood above her fallen brother, her eyes dead, as she whispered "Goodbye my sweet light" she turned and walked away to face the dawning day. Nothing was left to return to. The home she had defended throughout the night would not take her back, the cost was too great. Her soul blackened with each life that she had taken and her true calling had become all too clear.

The battle was not something he normally would of paid much attention to. The general had said it would be a glorious battle, won in his name, but in truth the village meant little too him. He had not even thought to come here today, but something, something beyond him had called him to this field that day. He had watched the villagers fall and it was pathetic, nothing that would compare to a true battle. Oh how he wished to have a warrior that would bring him a true battle, but that would not come from this pathetic excuse.

Then, something caught his eye, a girl not quite a woman, fighting back to back with a young man 'Ah finally something that could prove interesting" he said to himself as he watched her defend and attack. He noted how she had a natural ability of combat "If only she had some training", but then the man fell. He turned from the sight of the woman as she knelt to the man, forgetting the battle. He could stand just about anything, except weakness, and she showed weakness.

Forgetting the girl he turned to another battle taking place a distance off. Time passed and he found himself once again thinking of the girl with the striking blue eyes and he gave in, he again turned to the previous battle. What he found stunned his ancient heart, she was the beast of the battle. She sliced through men as she advanced to his general. Then the inevitable happened, his general fell to the child.

Now he took himself to the girl and stood before her, without her eyes seeing, and watched. He watched as her soul turned completely. She was lost in her bloodlust and now she would be his. He watched as she again returned to the fallen man, cried one last time, and hardened. He had heard her words as she said goodbye to her light. He laughed "As though mortals understand that concept" as he followed the young woman. She headed to the east, he on her tail. He wondered what she was thinking, but refused to penetrate her thoughts. He suddenly found himself in a position that he had never been before, perhaps he respected her for her choices. She had found herself, where others had thought they had had the spark, she was blessed with it.


End file.
